Bubble Bath -Style
by Buckies
Summary: This is my first story, so sorry if it's bad. This is about how Stan trolls Kyle and they ended up being gay lovers! Read it! There's a little kissing and cussing, so beware!


**_A Bubble_ _Bath_**  
**_Stan__ x Kyle_**  
**_By Buckies_**

It was a Friday night, it was two days after Kyle's birthday as well. Kyle turned 16. His family was out, but he  
was stuck with Ike, who was asleep. So Kyle decided to take a bubble bath, he's been really stressed out lately. He's  
been piled with a lot of school work, and he's been having really weird emotions towards Stan. The red head pulled out his  
little brother's old bubble bath and put the whole bottle of the bubble bath into the bathtub. He took off his hat, and all his clothes, exposing  
his body and bouncy red hair and plopped into the warm delights of the bubble bath. While in the bath tub, his mind went crazy with everything  
that's been happening, he hasn't seen Stan ever since the day before his birthday, it made Kyle sad thinking about Stan, That he didn't even say "Happy  
Birthday" to him or anything. Was Stan ignoring him? Or maybe it was because.. aaarrrgh!

Kyle decided he was done in the bathtub, he got out, and unplugged the drain, and went to get a towel, there we're no towels left.  
Kyle didn't mind, No one was home, besides Ike, who was asleep! Kyle slowly walked over to his room, bubbles covered His body  
like a poodle's hairdo. He ran into his room, and closed the door.

There stood Stan holding a present and he screamed "Surpris...aahh"

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK, DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO COME OVER THIS LATE? I WASN'T READY, BESIDES HOW COME YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME! AND HOW ON EARTH DID  
YOU GET IN HERE?!" Kyle yelled.

All the bubbles started popping and there stood a exposed, red headed Jew. Stan giggled, and said "Dude calm down, I thought you we're brushing your teeth or something,  
not taking a bath" Stan Lied, He really did know he was taking a bath, he went in there and took all the towels, Stan continued "And I know where you keep your spare  
key." Stan couldn't stop looking at Kyle's Man hood.

Kyle yelled "STOP LOOKING DOWN THERE, GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM YOU ASSHOLE! WHY?! WHY!?" Kyle covered up his Junk and started to push Stan out of his room.  
Stan dropped the present and grabbed the naked Jew and threw him on the bed, locked the door, and turned off the lights. Kyle yelled "WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" Kyle said, then he  
got up but was quickly pinned to the wall by Stan.

Stan whispered. "Now be quiet, you might wake up your brother." Stan started to kiss Kyle, But Kyle kicked him off quickly. And opened his door and ran downstairs.  
Kyle hid behind the stairs, and when Stan came down yelling random shit, Kyle quickly passed him on the stairs, so fast that Stan couldn't grab him. Kyle ran into  
his room and locked his door. Putting on some underwear, and A old t-shirt. And sat with his back to the door, and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Stan knocked on his door, and said "Dude I'm sorry! I-.. I don't know what happened! I saw your beautiful body an-and I-" Kyle opened the door. And ran over to his  
bed and kept on crying. Stan locked the door, and came over to Kyle. Stan whispered "I love you. Yeah I'm a fucking fag, but for you, i'd be a fag any day!" Stan  
slowly wrapped his arms around Kyle, But Kyle pushed them off. Kyle stood up still crying.

"I don't know.. Why... Why Stan? I think you're lying about the whole "brushing my teeth" bull shit. Did you set this up, we're you fucking ignoring me for this?  
And you hurt my arm when you pinned me to that freakin wall." Stan got up and kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea, if you felt the same way.. I forced it on you, and hurt you.. But I guess you're not into me, I'm so sorry Kyle, I'm sorry for making  
this awkward..." Stan Began to walk out of the room but was stopped by the Jew's little hand touching his shoulder.

"Stan, I do Like you! I'm just sad.. you forgot about me... On my birthday. I love you Stan" Kyle said rubbing his bruised arm.

"Well let me make up for it right now!" Stan said turning off the lights and running over to the Jew, picking him up, and hopping in bed.


End file.
